Saipoym
by wintersalad
Summary: an Otori Kyoya x Fujioka Haruhi fanfiction from the beginning  ON INDEFINITE HOLD
1. Chapter 1

An Otori Kyoya x Fujioka Haruhi fanfiction:

**Saipoym**

_wintersalad_

* * *

Disclaimer: _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ belongs to Hatori Bisuko.

* * *

1

Walking briskly up the marble steps of her new high school, Fujioka Haruhi briefly mused over the generous beauty surrounding her. Ouran Gakuin is certainly nothing if not indulgent. Obviously the comforts and needs of the student body have been thoroughly addressed. Why is it then that, even with four libraries in this school, there is not a single suitable environment for studying?

Stepping off onto the top floor, Haruhi moved down the corridor with resolve. If the school will not provide her with a quiet space, then she will just find one herself! There should be at least one abandoned room where she could find solitude- yes, a place like an unused music room for instance!

"Welcome. ♥"

Her heart jumped- a spasmodic jolt of terrified shock rather than a joyful leap of delighted surprise. What were six suspiciously pretty males posing for behind the closed doors of a supposedly unused music room?

She listened half-consciously as her ambushers nonsensically argued her guest status under the assumption that she was a male. Her mind raced along with her heart, questioning the situation she has stumbled into, responding to what her half-consciousness registered with even more questions. And as her name passed through the lips of one of the six, her head spun back to look back upon them.

"How…how did you know…?"

Her cautious eyes studied the boys in front of her. She had registered some talk about a host club and her wariness of these strangers increased. A guy with a scary face, an elementary school kid, a bespectacled boy with a businessman's smile, a pair of identical twins, and a boy sitting assuredly in the only seat- what did they want with her?

Shifting his weight to his left, the one with glasses smiled in satisfaction as her gaze focused upon his figure. His eyes held an honesty that was confident and reassuring, yet his smile gave warning to be careful since honesty can be cunning.

"It seems the tone of our school doesn't fit for commoners," he said. "So if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here. If I didn't know all about you, I shouldn't be in this school, right?"

"…Yeah."

Yes, apparently Fujioka-kin was a commoner with a lot of nerve- a commoner with a lot of nerve who broke an eight-million-dollar vase.

But then, what do you expect of a girl who has suddenly found herself in an unexpected situation where she is labeled gay with a choice of preference in wild, incest, and/or pedophile when all she was asking for was a quiet place to study? And who leaves a rune vase in the middle of a room with no means of security whatsoever in the first place?

Well, apparently the rich folk do. And while Fujioka-kun was sweating bullets in trying to reassure the six pretty boys and Fujioka-kun's self that everything will be paid back in full, not a single male in the room was taking Fujioka-kun's plight seriously.

And so Fujioka Haruhi watched in horror as the smile on the bespectacled boy tilted slightly upwards while he turned to address the recognized leader of the group, asking in a gentle but certain tone, "What would you do, Tamaki?"

* * *

Author's Note: **Saipoym** is somewhat of a rewrite of the manga _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ by Hatori Bisuko, or at least it will start off like that. Basically, it will be rewritten in such a way that will focus on the relationship between Haruhi and Kyoya. I'm not really sure where I want to take this fanfiction, but I want to write something that highlights all the Haruhi/Kyoya moments in the manga. I have a few more original ideas that I would like to write out, but I'm really lazy so I'll just do one thing at a time.

Please read and review.

Thank you.

_wintersalad_


	2. Chapter 2

An Otori Kyoya x Fujioka Haruhi fanfiction:

**Saipoym**

_wintersalad_

* * *

Disclaimer: _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ belongs to Hatori Bisuko.

* * *

2

Hitachiin Kaoru knew that she was going to be important the very first time he laid eyes on her. He wasn't quite exactly sure how, but she was going to be important. It did not really matter anyhow- she was someone to watch for.

"...and this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep and he panicked and cried to me-"

Startled, Kaoru jerked his attention back to his guests. Immediately reacting to his momentary lapse in both mental and physical demeanor, Kaoru bolted out of his chair with the expected blushing protests. He grabbed his twin's hands and stared into his eyes with tears, ignoring the squeals of the females pleased with the display of "brotherly love" in favor of conveying his apologies to his other half with a determined look. Only when he received a smile did he relax his gaze, allowing his attention to refocus on the show they were performing.

"Why do girls rejoice with tears?"

Unbidden, his attention was once again diverted. She was standing next to Kyoya-sempai, away from the guests- away from them. They were speaking in hushed tones. It wasn't deliberate, but Kaoru felt as if there was no space between the two to allow a third person. It felt like him and Hikaru, but not like him and Hikaru.

A soft hand rested itself on his shoulder. Turning, Kaoru saw his twin's face turned towards the direction he was previously facing. His eyes softened and all thoughts about her left his mind once more. He grinned as he heard Kyoya-sempai ask if she had her passport and turned back to scene once more, not needing to look to know that a similar grin was plastered on his brother's face. Sure enough, Kyoya-sempai was flashing her the devil's-smile as he calmly left his threat hanging in the air. And as Tono was subconsciously flirting, he and Hikaru inched towards the three (apparently Tamaki-sempai was capable of walking into any situation). They watched with identical amused expressions as Tono rambled on and on to the oblivious female, feeling a ridiculous glee rushing through them.

"Oh!! I know."

"Ah! You've understood…" started a pleased Suo Tamaki.

"It's annoying."

And as both he and Hikaru exploded with laughter, as he patted her head while holding his stomach, Hitachiin Kaoru realized it was already too late. The commoner-with-a-lot-of-nerve has already caught them. The joyous ring of Hikaru's laughter, a sound he rarely hears, and the honest clench on his shoulder told him this fact.

Although he knew the first time he laid eyes on her, Hitachiin Kaoru was unable to stop Fujioka Haruhi. Hitachiin Kaoru was unable to warn Hikaru; he was unable to warn himself.

* * *

She was nice company, a nice change of pace from the mayhem around him in his daily life. It has been a while since he has talked to a reasonable voice. And she was just so easy to tease.

Not that he admits to enjoy doing so.

Otori Kyoya smiled as he saw her flinch in response to his shared knowledge declaring Tamaki the best host. It was quite easy to determine what was going through her head. Still, it would simply not do if she started taking her situation more lightly due to this. Sharpening his gaze, his lips fell into his familiar business-like-smile.

"You will be taking care of chores for a while. Run away if you want," he said. "but I have an excellent staff at home. Do you have your passport?"

But he couldn't help but drop his guard for a moment as she visibly paled. For all his years of perfecting his image of being composed and collected, he was unable to fully ward himself from this girl projecting such brutal honesty. And it was strange how, for one who did not mind solitude, felt a slight twitch of annoyance when Tamaki cut in to their conversation. He wasn't sure how he felt about Tamaki transforming the one intelligent opinion in this room into another part of the club's harem.

He watched indifferently as the Hitachiin brothers draped themselves over her shoulders. Fujioka Haruhi-kun was indeed a commoner-with-a-lot-of-nerve. There weren't many people who could make Tamaki that depressed. Kyoya smiled.

There was a click in from the doorway and Kyoya turned to see the two seniors move into the music room.

"Is he really in eleventh grade?"

'Twelfth,' Kyoya corrected in his mind. He glanced back watching Tamaki converse with Haruhi-kun. His eyes focused on her content face, listening distantly to her story. He distractedly made a mental note to look more in depth in her file, seeing as how it would seem that Haruhi-kun will be staying with them for a period of time. His dry smile upon recognizing Tamaki's incoherent dramatics lifted into an amused grin as Tamaki's ridiculous ideas once again created an interesting situation.

One-hundred people- if Fujioka Haruhi-kun could get one-hundred people to request for her, she will be debt free. Of course, being in charge of the club's finances, Kyoya must watch over her carefully- it wouldn't be right if there was no profit after all. His grin widened: he had a feeling that Fujioka Haruhi-kun will be staying for them for a long while.

The host club has just gotten more entertaining.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your feedback. I appreciate your taking the time to review my writing sincerely. I hope that I will be able to meet your hopes for this fanfiction in the future. Please look after me.

Thank you.

Please read and review.

_wintersalad_


End file.
